The present invention relates to a method of preparing a coarse-pored formed carbon from charcoal dust, charcoal tar and sodium hydroxide solution. The method includes mixing, kneading, shaping and low-temperature carbonization of the shaped mixture in as low-oxygen atmosphere as possible at temperatures of 300 to 900.degree. C. The method further includes activation with water vapor and/or carbon dioxide at temperatures of 700 to 1200.degree. C.
Formed carbon is used as absorption agent in percolation decolorization, e.g. in the preparation of methionine; for the separation of high-boiling liquids; or as catalytic carrier.
The use of a formed carbon produced from lignite (brown coal) for these applications is known.
The use of lignite as a raw-material base has the disadvantage that variations occur in the quality of the formed carbon.
Some prior art processes are described in Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Terminology, 3rd Edition, Vol. 4, pgs. 561-569, "Activated Carbon". This material is incorporated herein by reference.